Deidaras Dilemma
by Silver-hime of China
Summary: Deidara! Explicid Themes! OC! Swearing! Rated M! Mature People Only! Lollicon!


?qh=§ion;=&q=naruto+meme#/d20zsns

I got the idea for this fic from the link above. Pic #2 is dei masturbating and getting caught…

I dunno if he should get caught…? :D Maybe half way…

RATED: M so only for mature people who don't shy away from lust.

Ps. the person deidei refers to is female. And the newest member. Just a heads up. I'm gunna give the oc a random nick-name; you fix it to your liking.

SPOILERS!

**Deidara's Dilemma **

The Akatsuki were in their headquarters discussing on haw to capture the nine-tailed kyuubi, and they were basically going in circles again and again, and Deidara was getting bored. He looked around the room, the members concentrated and discussing their dilemma in heated conversations, when suddenly their newest member leaned back in her chair, threw her head back and moaned tiredly stretching her arms above her head before slumping pitifully in her chair so her eyes were level with the table top. To most it would've sound like she was annoyed, but to him it sounded erotic.

He had a crush on their cute lil' bumble bee, he knew that he was sick, that it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was 20. She was 13. That was a6 year difference, and knew that if anyone ever found out, they'd probably kick him out. The only person who knew was Itachi, because he too was sick like that, lusting after his younger brother, who he was older than by 6 years, he understood. Gazing at their little bee, she looked so beautiful. She was his forbidden fruit.

Her looks deceiving and her mind cunning, she was the youngest member here, at 13 years old she did most of the distracting, and was able to come up with better lies on the spot than nearly all of them, and her chakra the most innocent. Every person had a different color but the more corrupted you were, the darker the color, hers was almost white, with a blue tint, and even though she was young and new to the Akatsuki she had killed her fair share of people, but her chakra never darkened.

"What's the matter honey?"

Konan asked her worriedly, their little girl had grown up without parents and Akatsuki had adopted her five years after they first joined together. They had become her makeshift family, Tobi her little brother, Leader-san her teacher, Konan her mother, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu her older brothers, and Sasori and Zetsu her father of sorts. She sighed and leaned against the table, stretching her arms on the table.

"Has _anyone_ other than me noticed?"

She looked up slightly to take in the confused faces.

"We've been going in _CIRCLES_! Over and over, for the fifth-frigging- time now, Kisame-nii has asked if he and Hidan-nii could go together and try, Mandara-nii said they had to find Sasuke-nii! For the _**third **_time!"

Deidara decided to speak up,

"I did but I wanted to see if anyone else noticed… Hi-five."

She smiled slightly at him and he felt his heart stutter at their small contact. She turned back to everyone else.

"And-and! And my bum's sore! Can't we take a brake Panda-nii?"

She whined, sounding like a kicked puppy.

Deidara blushed at that comment, his arousal growing rapidly. If Leader-sama didn't say yes…

He gulped as Leader-sama and Bumble Bee had a staring contest, his narrowing in a dangerous, scary manner and hers widening and filling up with unshed tears.

He had to masturbate. _NOW_. If he didn't leave, her pure innocence might make him cream his pants.

"It'll be for the best! We'll have time to fill our empty head with more ideas! Leader-sammmmmaaaaaaaaa…"

She now turned to Deidara.

"Dei-onii-kun?!"

He was in trouble now. Her beautiful teasing voice practically moaning his name. He groaned inwardly at the erotic images swimming through his head. Willing himself to speak normally, he spoke,

"Ya know, she has a point Leader-sama, UN."

His usual 'un' was louder because she had smiled at him. She had such a beautiful face… he wanted to see her face during their lovemaki-**NO**! He wasn't going to. Nope.

A sigh broke the awkward silence.

"Fine."

Even their ferocious and scary Leader-sama couldn't resist the will of their cute Bumble Bee.

"Yay! Arigato Panda-chan!"

She leapt up and hugged him, then bolted out the door. Deidara glared a bit and left quickly to his room. Putting up a silencing jutsu and a locking jutsu around his room, he quickly ripped open his cloud pattern jacket. He peeked down at his erection, and he nearly shocked himself. Nearly. His dick was leaking pre cum and he had wet the front of his pants slightly.

He sighed, at least he didn't have to be secretive, and with the silencing and locking Justus he'd placed he was safe. He sat on his bed, pulling the loose material off his thighs. Sitting down, he arched a little on his bed to get his boxers off, sighing in relief as his cock sprung free from its confines, standing straight up along his stomach, the swollen red tip looking up at him angrily.

Carefully, he reached down and gently squeezed his member and moaned his back arching off the bed. He started to pump himself, curling his other hand around the top of his dick so the mouth on his hand could lick the mushroom shaped head. Pre cum from his slit dripped down his member, mixing with the saliva from his hands mouth. He groaned his pleasure in a greasy, thick tone. Quickly moving his hand up and down his length, he spread his legs impossibly wide and the hand that had been licking his slit slowly moved down to swallow his entire length. Erotic noises spewed from his mouth like a waterfall as he reached the other hand around to suckle his sac. He panted harshly, thanking Kami that he'd been born with mouths on his palms, and the fact the mouths had damn _throats_ was fantastic. He bit his lower lip as he felt his balls tightening as he prepared for the hardest orgasm yet. Deidara gasped her name as he came, watching as thick, gooey fluid staining the coverlet on his bed. Breathing in the scent of arousal, he tiredly tried to calm down, thinking about how much of a sick pedophile he was when…!

"Nii-san~! I'm here!"

Shit! He thought to himself as he rushed around on jelly-like legs to make his room at least partially decent for the little bee.

"Deidei-nii did you put silencing and locking jutsus up? Can I unravel them? Pleeeeeeease? Oh, right! No one can hear you! I'll do it for you, Kay?"

Immediately he started to panic, he'd forgotten they'd trained her to be the fastest at unraveling certain Justus; she'd mastered them all and was now progressing to genjutsus. He could feel the weight of the jutsus leaving as he ripped off the cloth covering the mattress and replaced it with a new one.

"One done!"

He looked down at himself, suddenly remembering his pants and boxers had been soaked with his pre cum, he stuffed them in his laundry basket and put on boxers and a random pair of board shorts. Wow, did he have style! Fish net and swim trunks. Amazing. Then snapping out of scolding his mismatched ass, he took off and hung up his coat, just then, the door opened.

She peered in, looking around, before stepping into the room.

"Dei-nii, did you forget? You said last week we'd have a mini sleepover today!"

She smiled at him. Then sniffed the air.

"Your room smells nice Onii-tan!"

She giggled, looked at him, and frowned.

"Dei-chan! Were you training in your room again? You're all sweaty!"

Then flopped on his bed.

"I know you like getting stronger, so there's less chance that you'll get hurt in battle, but really nii-san, you should take care-KYA!"

Her sudden shout sent him rocketing to the bed.

"What's wrong, Honey Bee? Did you see something suspicious? Or did you some how cut yours-"

He got cut off by her accusing tone and pointing finger. He'd gotten cum on his coverlet. Damn. Now she was going to think he was sick.

"Nii-chans' been eating ice cream without me!"

He sighed in relief.

"Can I have some?"

She gave him puppy eyes and pouted cutely.

"Sorry Love, there's no more…"

Her eyes drooped and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"How about I buy you some tomorrow?"

The little Bumble Bees' eyes lit up like a high person on their first drug, or if you wanted something less atrocious, a kids' eyes on Christmas morning.

"Yay!"

She turned around and scooped the cum onto her finger.

"Can I lick it?"

His gaze widened in shock. She _wanted_ to lick his cum?! She thought it was ice cream but…

"W-Wait, Hon, y-you shouldn't-"

His reply fell on deaf ears as she raised her finger to her lips and gently licked and sucked her finger till the cum was all gone.

"Yummy… Dei-nii, what type of ice cream is this?"

But her question was left unanswered as Deidara fainted from pure shock.

**FIN!**

Review?


End file.
